Escape To The Sunset
by joshs-left-earlobe
Summary: After Katniss thanks the boy with the bread, they become best of friends. If only they could create something to help them escape the harsh realities of life in District 12.


Most days, Katniss Everdeen spends her recess between classes cleaning chalkboards for her teacher or checking on her little sister Primrose. Today is different. Instead of helping the teacher, she sits outside making a gift for a new friend. Well, she hopes he's her friend after what he did for her.

Yesterday was a grey, blustery day. Katniss did her best to scrape up food for dinner, but it looked like they would go without - again. Prim's cheeks were hollow and Katniss' clothes were hanging off her body as her youthful curves wasted away. Her mother - well, her mother wasn't quite aware of much that had been happening, but Katniss wanted to feed her too.

When she found herself outside of the baker's house with nothing to show for her work, the smallest gesture changed her world. Peeta Mellark, the battered up boy that she saw in school everyday, threw her some bread. Delicious bread. Burnt bread, yet perfectly nourishing. Her father would have traded a hide for that nutty, fruity bread. But he's long since gone.

It was up to Katniss to feed the family, but she felt like a failure, until the boy with the bread turned her luck around. His bread fed her family that evening. It was the first night in many that they slept without grumbling stomachs. The first morning she woke up refreshed from getting a good night's sleep. She vowed to thank the baker's boy, Peeta Mellark.

_Peeta Mellark. _

His name has a ring to it, and she likes rolling it off her tongue. She never spoke to him before, but today she will take the risk and give him her little token of thanks. She had collected the yarn her mother had saved and braided it together during her school breaks today. The strands that were long enough to fit around his wrist were green, orange, and red. She thought the colors looked pretty together and hoped he would like it.

Once her final class finishes, Katniss catches up with Peeta, who is quite fast considering his heavy stride. Peeta feels someone getting close behind him, but has no idea it is the girl with the sweet voice, the girl he took a beating for yesterday to give her some food.

"Peeta," her voice flows into his ears. He has never heard her say his name before, but it is divine. Even her speech has a melodic tune. He turns to the sound that raises the hairs on the back of his neck and arms - all in a good way.

"Katniss?" he questions, not familiar with getting any attention from the beautiful raven-haired girl from the Seam. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" He worries that she might be in trouble. That's the only reason she would break her silence, right?

Her smile brightens his expression as she steps near. She fumbles in her pocket and brings out her gift. "Here's a friendship bracelet I made for you... to thank you for what you did yesterday." She wraps the multicolored strings around his wrist and ties them with a knot.

He can't take his eyes off her. She's radiant with her single braid cascading down past her shoulder, her steel irises reflecting the sun, and her small olive-skinned hands touching his pale arm once the bracelet has been tied in place.

She beams, "What do you think, Peeta?"

He responds immediately, "I love it, but you don't need to thank me. I did what was right. You needed to eat; I could see it in your eyes."

Katniss' posture deflates as she now assumes Peeta's act was of pity and not of friendship. He felt sorry for her because she looked so sickly, not because he liked her. Her shoulders shrug as she turns around. She walks away and mumbles, "Thanks again."

Being a master with words at such a young age and sensing Katniss' disappointment, he runs in front of her to explain himself. "Katniss, I did it because I like you. Because I want to be friends."

His sky blue eyes yield a hint of darkness as he utters those words. _Friends._ Katniss doesn't have many friends, but Peeta is a good risk. She knows that for sure.

"I especially appreciate the colors you chose. You know, orange is my favorite," he explains as he holds his arm out for her to look. "I'll show you the prettiest orange you will ever see if you can come to my house tonight. I'll meet you outside before sunset, okay?"

Katniss considers leaving her home in the evening to be with her new friend. She could make Prim dinner and leave her with her mother, right? Prim could work on her homework after dinner to keep herself occupied.

"Okay, I'll meet you before sunset... outside the back door?" She asks, then Peeta nods.

Katniss walks towards Prim's class, happier than ever that her plan worked. She thanked Peeta, and he wants to be friends. She wonders what could possibly be the prettiest orange. She'll have to wait to find out.

Katniss arrives at Peeta's house, having fed her family with the roots she harvested before school this morning. She's giddy thinking about Peeta's surprise. He sits on a blanket staring at the sky. She follows his gaze and is overtaken by the beauty of the horizon.

Peeta uses long strokes with a chalky instrument. "What is that you're coloring with?"

"These are pastels, Katniss. I'm working on a picture of the sunset. Isn't this the most stunning orange you have ever seen?" His hand works feverishly, blending all sorts of colors to get the desired swirling effect.

Katniss sits next to him and cradles her knees in front of her. "It is, Peeta. It's simply beautiful." She glances at his cheek, which sports many colors as well. But it isn't the amazing orange, but hurtful purple, grey, and red. Without thinking, she reaches up with her fingers to caress his swollen face.

His eyes dart down in embarrassment and shame. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this. It doesn't happen that often." He looks up to her with wide wet eyes. "Only when I don't do as I'm told." His need for her, and her need for him, is evident as their gazes melt into one. Katniss' hand remains on his bruise, her thumb brushing the pain away.

"Shh," she says, her voice tranquil. "No need to make excuses for them. I'm tired of taking the blame for my mom when I'm the one sustaining our family! With your help, of course." Katniss is proud that she finally speaks up for herself. Peeta's kindness has infiltrated her system and is affecting her in so many ways.

"You're right! I shouldn't be the punching bag because my mom is miserable, and my dad is a spineless coward!" Rage consumes their glowing faces until they remember where they are and that they cannot change a thing. Not one thing.

Katniss jumps with a surge of energy. She kneels in front of Peeta as her hands grasp onto his shoulders in her excitement. "I have an idea, Peeta!" Her hands slide down his thick shoulders to his arms and down to his wrists where she takes his hands into hers. "Let's find a way to escape to the sunset. Let's lose ourselves in it so we can live a different life - if only for a moment."

Peeta considers Katniss' vision. "Escape to the sunset? We'll have to think about how we might accomplish that." He works more on his pastels when it hits him. "We can fly there!"

"Yes, we could use the Capitol's hovercrafts to do it!" Katniss looks to their threaded hands in disappointment. "But we don't have a hovercraft, nor do we have any metal or parts to make one."

Peeta nods, understanding Katniss' defeat. Then it hits him. He knows how they can escape to the sunset. He wants to provide his new friend with her way out - if only for a moment.

"I'll meet you at the edge of the meadow tomorrow after dinner. I'll have the supplies we need. You bring your boots." Peeta holds her hands tightly to reassure her that he will make it happen.

She smiles shyly and removes her hands from his. "This will be amazing, I'm sure. But I better get back home." She leans forward and barely touches her lips to his colored cheek. Her eyelashes flutter at her excitement from being so daring today.

_Her first kiss. On Peeta's bruise. The bruise he knew he would get when he burnt the bread. _

The anticipation overwhelms Katniss throughout the day. She can't sit still. She knows she will see Peeta after dinner and wonders what his plan is to allow them to escape to the sunset. She occasionally closes her eyes, feeling the warmth of that orange glow from the horizon. If only she could really take Peeta with Prim and her goat to that place.

A place where no one starves, no fathers die, no boys get beaten, and children don't get killed for the Capitol's entertainment.

Later that evening, Katniss meets Peeta at the meadow. He holds a few boards, a couple tools, and some loops of rope.

Katniss doesn't dare ask him where he found all those items. They would trade for a few hot meals in the Hob if she was courageous enough to walk in.

Peeta hands the rope to Katniss. "Let's find a good sturdy tree."

An expert at climbing trees, Katniss knows the best ones, but they are on the other side of the fence. "Peeta, we need to go to the woods for the strong trees."

His expression shows fear, but Katniss' ease relaxes him. "That's okay, let's do this."

The pair trudge through grass and twigs, kicking stones as their feet find them. They pass by several trees that Peeta thinks would suffice until he sees it. Katniss pauses before a grand pine with a panoramic view of the western horizon.

"This tree is my favorite to climb. My dad brought me here when I was younger, so I have good memories here." Peeta can't get enough of Katniss in her element. She seems comfortable and at one in the woods. "See, the branches are nice and sturdy."

Peeta gets to work on the wood while Katniss climbs the tree to loop and secure the rope. The sunset is imminent and they don't want to miss it. Once Katniss is finished, she climbs down while Peeta puts the finishing touches on the bench seat.

"What do you think?" Peeta asks brightly.

"Let's see if it works." Katniss sits delicately on the swing made for two. She pats the place next to her, "C'mon!"

Peeta sits next to Katniss, but the proximity causes his insides to stir. He tries to ignore the sensations as they pump their legs in unison. The pair face the sunset and swing higher and higher. The tree holds them steady on the long rope.

"Don't look down!" Peeta hollers at Katniss, "If you look straight into the sky, it's as if we're flying!"

She basks in the warm orange that fades into red, then turns to Peeta and notices how his bracelet is made of the same colors. His smile is wide and his blond waves rustle in the breeze. They did it. They found a way to escape into the beautiful sunset.

No pain. No death. No poverty. Just friends.


End file.
